


The Butterfly's Song-Drarry

by Jack_Valentine_666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Drarry forever, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Just really gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Valentine_666/pseuds/Jack_Valentine_666
Summary: Late one night, just like many others, Harry is kept up due to persistent nightmares. He decides to roam the disserted halls of Hogwarts but what he finds is a shocking change to his nightly pattern.A/N: This is a really sucky description. But basically it's gay and Drarry. Have fun!!!-Jack
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter One

A/N: Voldemort died when he tried to kill Harry and stayed dead. 

Harry's POV

I walk down the barren halls of Hogwarts, my messy hair messier than usual due to the continuous pulling. A cold sweat is slick on my skin, making my nightshirt stick to my back and soak the front. I'm surrounded by darkness except for a few lit candles every couple feet. The layout of the school has become second nature to me since I walk it every night, horrible nightmares refusing to let me sleep. It helps walking around, clears my mind and exhausts me enough to pass out. Madam Pomfrey has tried to help with potions and supplements but for whatever reason no matter what I do they won't stop. 

My tired eyes barely register the interruption of my nightly routine. A light blue butterfly with glowing wings flutters delicately in the air. It's small wings making the softest of sounds. I raise a curious eyebrow at the strangely placed creature, wondering how on earth it got into the well-guarded walls of Hogwarts when I hear another flutter. Turning around I spot a second butterfly this one much larger, sitting against one of the stone walls. 

With gentle steps, I walk forward and raise my hand up towards the insect. The butterfly registers my presses and flutters down to sit on the tip of my pointer finger. Growing more and more curious as the seconds tick by, the school's clock in the background whispering a constant tick, tick, tick in my ears when yet another butterfly lands on my nose. This one being a light purple with golden flecks. Irritation sparks inside me as my confusion grows ever steadily. 

I turn to my right and notice another butterfly on the handle of the doorknob to a broom closet. I walk slowly over, the butterflies flying away as I approach. I twist the brass knob hesitantly as to not make a noise. When the door opens an inch I look inside, my green eyes widening as a wave of realization washes over me. Inside is a much bigger room, the walls made of clear glass, much like a greenhouse. Ivy vines and other foliage crawls up the sides and hundreds of different colored butterflies flutter around the room. Other than the moonlight and stars lighting the room is a small candle, with a softly flickering flame. The orange warmth a contrast to the silver light coating everything. None of this shocks me as much as the other thing or should I person in the room.

Basked in silky moonlight and warm candlelight lays a tired-looking Malfoy. His usually cold eyes are melted in warm puddles as he gazes lovingly at the butterflies sitting atop his propped up hand. His hair is splayed around him, similar to rivers of melted silver. It's strange seeing Malfoy in a regular t-shirt and pajama bottoms instead of his usual expensive attire. In fact, this whole scene is strange to me. I never would have guessed Malfoy of all people taking comfort in the room of requirements especially when it looks like this.

Without realizing it, I've opened the door wider in my shocked daze. The motion catches Malfoys gaze, the world seems to slow down as I see the emotions register on his face: Shock, Confusion, Fear, and finally Anger. In less than a second, those warm puddles in his eyes are frozen over like ice. Malfoy jumps up quickly and stomps over to me, pulling me in by the collar of my shirt and slamming the door closed. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Potter?" He yells murderously. The room of requirements being soundproof means he can yell at me as loud as he wants and nobody would hear him. It also means he can murder me and no one would hear my screams. Anger blooms in my chest making my face feel hot.

"I was taking a bloody walk!" I yell back. "What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy? " I spit venomously.

"None of your bloody business!" He rages. "Why were you spying on me?" 

"I wasn't spying." I defend. He scoffs loudly. 

"Then what were you doing?" He demands.

"Your stupid butterflies were in the hall so I followed them," I answer exasperated. "How was I supposed to know Mister I hate everything is secretly a butterfly loving poof? " I spit viciously, myself flinching at the derogatory name. A look of horror registers on his face before it's replaced with even more anger. In the blink of an eye, I'm shoved against the door, Malfoys hand on my neck but not applying any pressure. Pain laces through my shoulders and my breath is knocked out of me. I stare up at Malfoy, my anger boiling to a point that I'm positive the students in the Gryffindor tower can feel the heat rolling off of me.

"You tell anyone about this," He starts quietly, a threat evident in his words. "and I will make your life a living hell." Unable to keep my god awful mouth shut I respond.

"What, that you like butterflies or cock, faggot?" I smirk but my stomach twists in disgust at my own words. Sadness flashes over his face but it's quickly repressed. His hand squeezes my throat making me gasp in fear. He could kill me right here and nobody would ever know. I probably deserve it. He grabs me by the collar and throws me down on the ground. As he reaches for the doorknob he stops and turns back to me.

"Out of everyone at Hogwarts, you are the last person I thought who would say something as ignorant and apathetic as that." He says sadly. He shakes his head and stares down at me with disappointment. "I guess I was wrong." 

When he leaves I lay on the floor in utter silence, not even the sound of butterflies fluttering around can be heard. I sigh loudly and press the heels of my hands into my eyes. I groan and sit up when I notice it. My face blushes a violent shade of red, a mix of horror, confusion, anger, and embarrassment. There, in my old stain covered grey sweat pants is a tent over my crotch or more specifically a tent caused by my crotch. My mouth suddenly feels dry and I groan in frustration as I lay back down on the cold ground, begging for death.

A/N: Let me know what ya think, this is a new kind of writing for me. Lol. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful night, day, week, month, year, and life. -Jack <3<3<3


	2. Chapter Two

~Harry's POV~

Warning: Smut-if uncomfortable just skip to the "++++" sign. 

Warning: Masturbation, Choking, Self choking, slight biting, homophobic thoughts, mentions of abuse. 

Sweat coats my brow in thick beads as I work my hand up and down my length. My other hand covers my mouth to suppress any moans even though I know no one can hear me since I'm still in the room of requirements. I refuse to moan in this situation, especially when the reason I'm doing this is because of that pretentious prick. Why did he have to choke me? I think to myself angrily but the thought of hands around my throat makes me shiver as a wave of pleasure hits me. Why him of all people? I try to imagine someone else, anyone else doing that to me but my mind drifts back to that image. His cold eyes pinning me in place, along with his hands, of course, the image distorts and I imagine him placing his leg in between my thighs.

I bite my lip as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. His hands felt so good around my throat, squeezing it. I wished he squeezed tighter. I think subconsciously. When I catch the thought I reprimand myself. I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I shouldn't even be wanking right now, but I can't help it. I bite my tongue and groan, deciding to just fuck it so I can cum. I imagine him pressing his thigh into my crotch as his hands squeeze tighter and tighter. My mouth hangs open as my left-hand travels down my chin and over my kneck, I squeeze gently making my back arch and my breath quicken. 

I still refuse to moan but the desire is strong, I bite my lip as I work my hand faster. An image of Malfoy biting the space between my neck and shoulder while choking me flashes through my mind and I can't help let out a low groan. Electricity makes my whole body tense, my toes curl and my back arches at an impossible angle. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes into me as I cum. I ride out my high for a while, a lot longer than I usually do. I don't stop until my member becomes too sensitive to touch.

I pant loudly in the quiet room, a lazy smile on my face that is quickly whipped off as I realize what I've just done. I look down at my cum covered hand, disgusted with myself. It's not that I'm disgusted with the fact that I wanked to a guy choking me out but by the fact that the guy was Malfoy. It's not the first time I've wanked to a guy after all even though I was taught from an early age that people like me, "perverts", have no place on this earth and are unnatural thanks to the Dursely's. I have no problem with gay people or lgbtq+ folks, but it's different for me. If I admit to being bisexual Uncle Vernon would...to be fair I don't know what he would do. His "punishment" is different every time, but I know if I came out I would get hurt. Badly. 

Plus, it's not like the wizarding world is all to accepting of lgbtq+ people, especially gay and lesbians, most likely due to their blood purity obsession. You can't have more purebloods if they can't reproduce since they like the same sex. Blah, blah, blah. And I'm Harry Fucking Potter, the boy who lived or whatever, people already hate me for "killing the dark lord" so piling being bisexual on top of that? No thank you. So I repress it, and it takes shape in unhealthy ways.

++++

I'm a horrible person. I think to myself as I trip Malfoy with my foot, sending him stumbling. Unable to hold out his hands to stop himself from falling due to him carrying a book in his right hand and holding his satchel in his left, he falls face-first on the floor. A wave of guilt passes through me but I push it down by smiling triumphantly. The hall becomes silent as the onlookers watch. 

I decided that to make up for what happened in the ROR after Malfoy left I had to push him away, make him hate me even more so that I can hate him. That way I can bury the memories of what I did in hatred instead of shame. I know it's stupid and probably won't work but I need to try.

"Ooops." I say sarcastically. Malfoy hesitates before rolling over, my smile dropping from my face as I see blood seeping out of his mouth. His lip split and I see a tiny white shard of a tooth where his face landed. He looks up at me. Cool blue meeting green. His eyes are those pools of water for a second, a look of disappointment clear. I'm about to say something, not sure what when Hermione speaks up.

"Harry!" She yells. Confused I look over at her.

"What?" I ask defensively. She growls and runs over to Malfoy, inspecting his face. "You chipped his fucking tooth!" She yells. My eyes widen in fear as she turns to me with a death glare. I've only seen her like this once when she punched Malfoy in the face third year. I was thankful for not being on the receiving end of that but now I stand here and I can feel myself shrinking back. I push that feeling down and do what I always do, spit out words I don't mean. 

"Why do you care 'Mione, he's just a fucking fag!" I yell. She jumps up quickly and stomps over to me, grabbing me by the collar. I brace for a punch to the face, my eyes slipping close in acceptance. The hit never comes and a strange feeling of disappointment fills my chest. No, I think to myself. I need to be hit, to be punished, I deserve it. But she's pulled back, hands wrapping around her waist calmly. 

"Stop," Malfoy says quietly but firmly. She stops struggling but her anger doesn't simmer off. "Don't do something you'll regret." He tells her. She looks down at the ground and nods. Confused I turn to Ron whose also glaring, not at Malfoy or 'Mione but me. Ron steps towards her and pats her on the shoulder.

"He's right. Let it go. We'll talk to him later." Ron says. Feeling betrayed and embarrassed I walk away quickly. Cursing myself for messing things up yet again and confused beyond reason. I thought they all hated each other. 

~Later that night~

I sit in front of the fireplace wondering how my life could have gone if I just shut my mouth. How many potential friends I've lost, how many situations wouldn't have ended in a beating, how many bullies I could have mended things with. Why do I keep doing this? My thoughts are broken up by Hermione and Ron sitting on either side of me. We sit in silence before Ron decides to speak.

"We know you're not homophobic Harry," He says calmly. I stiffen at his tone. Whenever Ron's quiet or calm is when he's emotional and that's when you need to worry. "And we know you wouldn't bully someone because of it."

"Bully?" I snap. He looks at me, locking eyes. I shut my mouth quickly and look back into the flames.

"So, what's this really about?" He asks.

"I just want to get under Malfoy's skin," I say semi-honestly. It sounds so childish when I say it out loud. 

"By being homophobic and using words that are triggering for some people isn't the way to do it." Hermione chimes in. I look at her like she's grown a second head.

"Hermione! We're talking about Malfoy here, he's the one who started it with the degrading and triggering names." I defend. She looks at me with shock on her face, confusion and amazement present.

"Malfoy has made up for his behavior Harry. If you'd just open your eyes and see that he's changed but you're so blinded by this petty one-sided feud you can't see that he's given up. " Hermione says astonished. I open my mouth to question her but Ron cuts me off.

"We're not going to force you to not hate him and we're not asking you to like him but can you chill?" He asks.

"Fine," I say with slight anger. They relax but I finish what I was saying. "As long as you tell me why you're all so buddy-buddy suddenly." They both sigh but blushes are present on their faces. 

"It's not sudden but okay." Ron mumbles. I raise an eyebrow. 

"Then when did this happen?" I ask. 

"Draco and I have been friends since fourth year," Hermione says. "After Cedric Diggory was killed by that crazy Voldemort fan."

I sadden at the thought of him. I didn't know him well, I just saw him in the halls sometimes and when I was in the stands during the tournament. From what I've seen though he was kind. What I remember most though was that this girl with blue hair with a strange name went ballistic, even more than Cho. She was screaming and crying more than anyone I've ever seen. Before he died I saw them together a few times. They were really close. It was heartbreaking to watch but it strangely reminded me of something. It was...familiar. She's a strange character, all combat boots and everything black but a heart made of gold. With her appearance, it's hard to understand how she's a Hufflepuff. What's even stranger is that she appears in a few of my nightmares, usually the most horrid ones. 

"He came and talked to me later that week. Said he was sorry for bullying me and that he realized how dangerous blood purity can get, how there could be another Voldemort and that he didn't think muggle-borns deserved to die because of their magical lineage." She explains with a shrug. "It took a while but once we got the bullying thing out of the way we became very close."

"And I thought, if Hermione trusts him then I should at least check him out. Make sure he's actually okay." Ron says, making Hermione snort. 

"Right." She says with a smirk, to which Ron shakes his head. She frowns curiously at him but shrugs him off. I'm disappointed by the fact that they never told me but I understand why they didn't. 

"How's Malfoy?" I ask wearily.

"His tooth is mostly healed, but he still has a bruise on his jaw and lip," Hermione informs. I sigh again and fling myself on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. 

"You should apologize," Ron says.

"I know," I admit.

"Are you?" Hermione inquires.

"I...we'll see," I say finally. We fall into a neutral silence, not a comforting one or a resentful one. Just silence, each of us thinking. Suddenly Hermione claps her hands.

"You know what we need?" She says with a smile in her voice. 

"Hmm?" Ron and I say in response.

"A party! And not just any party, an inter-house party!" She says with excitement. 

"Since when do you suggest parties?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She rolls her eyes. 

"What do you think?" She asks. Ron thinks it over before nodding.

"Alright." He says.

"Why not," I say flopping back down on the ground. Hermione pumps her fist in the air before jumping up and racing out of the common room, probably going to see the Hufflepuffs because they know how to party.

++++

I wander through the empty corridors once again, thinking about everything and nothing. A butterfly is perched on the arch of a door that wasn't there a few seconds ago. It must be the ROR and since there's a butterfly fluttering about that must mean Malfoy's inside. I chew on my bottom lip, wondering what to do next. 

"You should apologize." Ron's words flood back to me. I sigh deeply and rub a hand over my face. After a few seconds, I huff loudly and reach for the doorknob. As quietly I can I open the door and I'm met with a different scene than yesterday's. The butterflies are still fluttering through the air and the room looks the same but Malfoy isn't laying on the floor, instead, he's sitting in front of a mirror, his knees drawn to his chest. I recognize the mirror instantly as the mirror of Erised. With a frown, I walk in and close the door gently. Since his back is turned towards me he doesn't notice my presence. I walk slowly up to him as if approaching a wild animal. 

I sit down in front of the mirror next to him and he finally registers my presence. He jumps back in shock but after a few seconds, his demeanor changes into a defensive stance. I roll my eyes and bring my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"I'm not here to fight," I say quietly. I flick my eyes over to him. "I promise." He slowly relaxes as he thinks over my words. His shoulders are still tense and his brows are furrowed but no more anger is rolling off of him.

"Then what are you doing here?" He questions. I look up into the mirror and see myself, smiling brightly, like I did the first year at Hogwarts-utterly happy and full of wonder, a genuine smile. I frown more as I stare at myself. I swallow thickly and bite my lip again, tasting copper. 

"I wanted to apologize," I admit honestly, but I struggle to get the words out. My throat feels clenched and it's hard to breathe evenly, I would usually enjoy that but right now it feels like I'm suffocating. I feel him quirk an eyebrow. "Don't say anything, it'll just make this worse." I cut him off before he can open his mouth. I close my eyes. "I'm sorry, for calling you those names and tripping you. I'm sorry for interrupting you while you're in here since I know it's personal and I'm genuinely sorry for all of my behavior over the years."

Once the words leave my mouth I recoil, surprised that I said all of that. I'm greeted with silence and I'm expecting him to laugh at me or maybe punch me. 

"Thank you." He says. I snap my head in his direction to see him look up at the mirror too. No malice or amusement is in his face so I choose to believe him. "And I'm sorry too, I know I haven't made your years here the easiest." 

"It's fine, nothing I can't handle." I chuckle. His lip quirks up into a smirk for a second. I must be imagining things. I look back into the mirror. 

"What...what do you see?" He asks. "If you don't mind me asking." I shrug, letting him know that I don't mind. 

"Myself," I answer. "Smiling, I mean," I state to clarify. "Like I'm happy." He nods understanding what I meant. "What about you?"

"I see a cottage, in the middle of the woods. A city skyline in the distance. Butterflies everywhere too." He smiles warmly. I look over at him, curious since that's not what I was expecting. He turns to me a playful smirk on his lips. "What? Not what you thought I wanted?"

"To be honest? No. It's not at all what I thought you'd want." I admit. He nods. 

"What'd you think I'd want?" he asks. I think for a second. 

"I don't know." I huff quietly. "I don't know much of anything anymore." 

"Fair enough." He says. 

"What did you think I'd want?" I ask. He shrugs. 

"You're parents." He answers. I nod.

"I did. A long time ago but it changed." I say. 

"Why?"

"I realized that they'd never come back and kind of accepted it, I guess."

"Do you miss them?"

"It's hard to miss something you've never had." I smile bitterly. "I guess I'm lucky in that sense, that I never knew them. I think it would have been harder to live without them." I look over at him to find him already looking at me. My eyes flick down to his hands and the image of them on my throat pops up again, making me blush. Shit. I gulp and look back into the mirror. The me in the mirror winks at me, knowing my thoughts. 

"So are we friends now or something?" I squeak out. He sighs but after a second he speaks.

"We still have a lot to get over but, I'd say we're not enemies anymore. Maybe even acquaintances. I suppose Granger and Weasle already told you about our friendship?" I nod and he shrugs. "Figured." He laughs. My eyes widen and I stare at him. "What?" He asks in concern. 

"I've just...never heard you...laugh before." He blushes and turns back to the mirror. 

"Don't say stupid things, Potter."

A/N: This is my first time writing smut so don't judge me. XD <3<3<3


	3. Chapter Three

Draco's POV

The room is dimly lit, filled with warm light from candles scattered around the room and fairy lights. The fire crackles in the fireplace. It's not quite, far from it, but it's not deafeningly loud either. The air is filled with music at a reasonable volume and idle chatter, laugher hugs us all around making the room feel light and the air easier to breathe. Bean bags and couches are the main sources of furniture besides the table set up in the corner that's filled with food and drinks provided by the Weasely Twins' protegee. No one knows who it is, but they pull hilariously clever pranks and always provide food and drinks for house parties so no one complains much about they're unknown identity. I have my guesses but that would ruin the surprise. 

I'm sitting lazily on top of a blue bean bag, letting my weight sink in heavily, a cup of spiked punch in my hand. I stare up at the ceiling and I let a smile curve my lips. Whoever set up the party enchanted the ceiling to look like the stars. I let my mind drift, thinking through the events of the other night with Potter. I'm happy he apologized, this feud truly has been exhausting. When he asked me what I saw in the mirror I told him the truth, well, most of it anyways. As my thoughts wander I begin picturing his eyes. Truly an enchanting shade of green, like raindrop covered trees in spring. I wish I could have fully examined them the other day but he kept avoiding eye contact. Being so close to him it was hard to not look at his lips, the color of peaches. I've often wondered if they taste as sweet or if it's another flavor just as enticing. A fleeting thought of Potters's lips wrapped around my-. 

I shake off the thought. If you haven't figured it out by now let me be blunt: I am undoubtedly, unabashedly, annoyingly in love with Harry Fucking Potter. Since...second year? I don't remember, but it's been a long time. 

"Who ya thinkin' 'bout?" Pansy breathes in my ear, making me jump away violently in shock. I glare at her and wipe my ear off as she laughs. "No wait, I know who based off that dopey love-sick puppy smirk that was on your face." She walks around the bean bag and flops down on the floor next to me.

"You're one to talk," I smirk kneeing her shoulder. "Have you seen your face when you're thinking of Granger?"

"Yeah, well it's not so pathetic when I do it since it's mutual." She teases with a playful smirk. "Plus have you seen 'Mione, those eyes, that hair, how can you not pine after her?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes. 

"Nice party," I state, changing the subject.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. 'Mione and mystery pranker did most of it." she says stealing my cup and taking a sip. I begin to say something when Potter walks in making my mouth fall open. My face blooms in red as my eyes scan him up and down. His hair is as messy as ever, hanging over his face and around his head in a fuzzy halo. His eyes bright in the dimly lit room. My eyes travel down to his chest and my body gets hot seeing that he's wearing a black crop top, showing off his faint outline of muscles on his stomach that leads my eyes down to his crotch. His tight black ripped jeans showing off the faint outline of his member. His pale skin shows through the rips and I notice how thick his thighs are and how round his hips are. I adjust myself, pressing on my hard-on to try and hide it.

"You're drooling." Pansy teases. 

"Shut up." I squeak. "I'll be back." I get up quickly.

"Oh come on!" Pansy complains, knowing my intentions as I head to the bathroom. I slam the door and pant slightly as I feel myself getting harder and harder as the seconds go by. You can clearly see my bulge through my jeans. Involuntarily I jerk my hips forward, causing my cock to rub against my pants. A wave of pleasure rolls over my body making me moan lightly.

"Damn it." I groan as I lean against the wall. I better get rid of this quick. I think to myself before pulling my member out of my pants. I moan and bite my lip as my hand works itself up and down. My chest rises and falls quickly as I lean my head back and close my eyes. My imagination runs wild making me buck my hips into my hand, fucking into it. I think of Potter's pretty lips wrapped around my swollen cock, his wet tongue swirling around my head. Spit dripping down his chin and down his kneck. Slowly soaking that cute little crop top. 

I moan as my fantasy continues. 

I think of his round ass, red with my handprints as I bury my cock in it. His face pressed against the wall, my hand in his hair pulling his head back. I feel my climax building in my groin. Sweat coats my forehead and my breath hitches as I imagine reaching my hand around Harry and teasing his pretty little nipples. I-

The door swings open and my reaching orgasm dies instantly. Horror pulsating through my body. I try and cover myself as the intruder looks at me, their emerald eyes widening in shock. 

"Shit," I say stuffing myself back in my pants.

"Oh my god, I'm so sor-" Harry starts to say when his eyes flick down to my crotch. He blushes violently before slamming the door closed.

I should be turned off and humiliated that my crush saw me masturbating but Potter's wide eyes and blushing face sends a deep shiver down my body, making me accidentally brush my cock against my pants. I throw my head back and bite my hand hard as I cum, my hips bucking forward and my body shaking. I pant loudly as I come down from my high, my mind buzzing with euphoria. I look down at my crotch and curse when I see a wet spot. I strip off the black hoodie that I was wearing and wrap the sleeves around my waist. The cloth covering my accident. I turn on the tap and quickly rinse my hands and fix my hair. A light blush coats my cheeks and my pupils are dilated. 

Sighing, I leave the bathroom with my head held high and my hands in my pocket acting as if nothing happened. I make my way back to Pansy but find her sneaking out of the ROR with a giggling Hermione. I raise an eyebrow but smile at their antics. Flopping down on my bean bag I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. This night can't get any worse I think to myself. 

"Attention everyone!" I hear a voice say loudly, all the chatter cuts out. I peek my eyes open and stare at Blaise, who's standing on top of a table by the fireplace. "Who wants to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" A girl from Ravenclaw asks, to which Blaise smirks widely and likes his lips. 

"Chicken," Blaise answers making my stomach drop. Chicken is the extreme version of spin the bottle. The first person to pull away is labeled a chicken. Sometimes players have gone so far as to have sex in front of the other players. 

"Hell yeah!" A group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheer. Of course, they'd be excited, I think as I roll my eyes.

"Alright then!" Blaise yells jumping off the table. "Gather round." People start walking towards where Blaise is but a few people hang back looking wearily at each other. 

"Anyone who doesn't want to play follow me, we'll play a different game." A Hufflepuff calls, a look of relief washes over the faces of the weary and they follow her to the other side of the room. I push myself off of the bean bag and start towards the safe side of the room when a mop of black curly hair catches my eyes. Potter is being dragged over to the Chicken side by an excited looking Weasly. Automatically my body turns and begins walking in their direction. Blaise notices my presence and smirks wildly at me. I roll my eyes at him and sit next to a Ravenclaw with blond hair. 

Weasly drains a bottle of butterbeer and sets it in the middle, I notice a wink shared between him and Blaise and I have to bite my tongue in order not to gag. I don't hate their relationship it's just that they're so overly cute it's disgusting. I prop my knee up and rest my arms on it as I watch the game unfold. When it's my turn I lazily spin it, not really caring who it lands on because it won't be the person I want it to be. I follow the direction of the neck of the bottle up with my eyes and I'm met with a pair of stunning emerald ones. 

"Shit." I mumble.

++++

Harry's POV

Fuck. I think to myself. I look around the circle in fear but all I see are wanting eyes glazed over with horniness. I look over at Ron and he's smirking at me, I open my mouth to say something but he pushes me in the circle. I sigh and shyly crawl into the center on my hands and knees. Malfoy stares at me with wide eyes and I squint at him.

"Come on!" I say annoyed. I try not to think about what I saw in the bathroom as he snaps out of his daydream and crawls over to me until we're face to face. He continues to stare at me and I roll my eyes. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and place my lips on his. He's stiff for a few moments before he begins to kiss back. I close my eyes and try to steady my erratic heartbeat. I'm probably just nervous about all of the people watching me. Malfoys hand makes it's way into my hair and pulls softly. A shiver runs down my back and I place my hands on Malfoy's waist to steady me. Malfoy's other hand rests on my bare skin above my hip and I gasp slightly at the warmth. Goosebumps coat my arms and Malfoy pulls me against his chest, our crotches pressed together. I notice how hard I am for the first time and I tell myself that it's from watching the others kiss.

Malfoy caresses my skin with his thumb and I grind against him, making both of us groan. He pulls my hair as a warning but I gasp and moan lightly, my hips grinding against him yet again. I whimper and squeeze his waist, hardly noticing Malfoys hand that was in my hair make it's way down to my kneck. The image of him choking me while he fucks me flashes in my head. I feel my cock straining against my pants when Malfoy squeezes my throat. Wave after wave of pleasure shakes my body and I feel myself cum in my pants. 

Suddenly Malfoy pulls away with wide eyes and looks down at my crotch and back up to my eyes. Embarrassment courses through my veins and I feel my face turn red. 

"Chicken!" The group shouts, breaking us from our trance. Malfoy smiles shyly at them and chuckles. 

"Sorry guys! He bit my lip." He laughs touching his mouth gently. He looks at me as if to play along and I do. I laugh apologetically and rub the back of my kneck. 

"Sorry." I offer, making the group laugh. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" a voice cuts through the chatter, silencing everyone.


	4. Chapter Four

Draco's POV

I look down at his crotch in disbelief, his bulge straining against his trousers painfully. A we spot has formed at the tip making me drool. It take every ounce of strength to not pin his legs apart and taste him, to taste his sweet cu- 

Wait...the reality of the situation hits me quickly. The sobering idea that I, Draco Malfoy made the chosen one cum in front of our peers simply from kissing him. Hearing mummers from the group I make some lame arse excuse for me pulling away, my eyes still glued to Harry as He looks at the ground. His face a deliciously pink colour that makes me want to simultaneously spit in his face a tell him a what a desperate little slut he is for cumming in front of everyone like that and the other half of me wants to cup his cheek and kiss all of the skin I can reach. I mean to reach out to him to tell him not to be embarrassed when Hermione storms in like a bat out of hell.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She screeches, her hair messy and clothes disheveled. i think I notice a mark on her neck and I smirk, looking at Pansy to see her fixing her lipstick. When no one answers her question she waves her arms. 

"We're just helping Malfoy and Potter make up, right boys?" Blaise says, his tone encouraging us to follow along, a sly smirk on his face as he sips his butter beer spiked with fire whisky. I nod eagerly following his lead I slap Harry's shoulder in a way I would Blasie and smile/

"All made up! Isn't that right Potter?" A tight lipped smile on my face. When Harry doesn't respond i pinch the back of his neck, my fingers curling into his soft curly hair, always wild no mater how many times he tries to tame it. I feel his skin bristle with goosebumps as he shivers, obviously still coming down from his climax.He hums looking around before catching on and clearing his throat. 

"Right, best mates now." He smiles, a look in his eye I can't quite place. Hermoine makes a noise in the back of her throat as she stares at us, flicking her brown eyes back and forth. Sighing she uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on her hips in a motherly way, as if we're her children and she's explaining something. 

"Finally, now lets clean up before Filches next round, it's already 3 am." She smiles and the room eases up. It's not that we don't want Hermione to know what we were doing its just, how do I explain it, it's like if you family member almost caught you masturbating. It's vulnerable and embarrassing.

People begin to get up, chatting softly to each other, taking plates and cups strewn about to the trash where they disappear, no longer needed. Tired faces begin to walk out the door, one at a time until the room is empty.

The room slowly transforms into my butterfly pavilion, different coloured insects fly around leaving me in awe. It amazes me that this room can create the illusion of life. I wonder if it can create people too. Reaching out a hand a butterfly lands on my hand, its tiny legs tickling my skin. It feels real so I wonder...thinking hard I imagine someone, Harry to be exact. I think of his green eyes, his soft wild raven hair, his plump peach coloured lips. God his lips are perfect, I remember back to our kiss and think of his lips on my skin. His pink tongue against my cock. 

Shivering with lust I open my eyes to see Harry before me, on his knees between my leg. My breath hitches as he licks over my bulge through my pants, gently massaging the tip of my cock with his tongue. This can't be real, I think as he unzips my pants with his teeth. His soft hands take out my cock and strokes it as he licks my slit, flattening his tongue against it like a expert. Moaning I lean my head back as I watch him. It feels like Harry but something is off. His eyes are too sparkly and his skin looks too soft. All and all this is just too perfect to be real. 

"Fuck," I moan as he swirls his tongue around the head of my cock, taking special care to lick the ridge under the head. I buck my hips as he licks there, wanting nothing more than to fuck his throat. 

"What the fuck?" I hear a familiar voice scream. I open my eyes, Harry suddenly disappearing from between my legs. I look towards the voice and see the real Harry sanding there, his face bright red with anger and embarrassment. I blink a few times before shame hits me. I made the room give me a blow job. Quickly putting myself back in my pants I stand up.

"Harry it's not what it looks like-" I try to explain but he cuts me off.

"It looks like you made the room conjure an image of me to give you a fucking blow job." He says exasperated. 

"Okay it is what it looks like, but I can explain. I shouldn't have done that." I tell him sincerely. "It was wrong." I look at the ground in shame. 

"I-I understand, you were horny and we just made out so I get it." He crosses his arms over his chest shyly. I nod as he continues. "Just don't do that again, it's weird." 

"Understood. The only blowjob I should be getting from you is the real you." I say stupidly, which to my surprise makes him blush.

"Right." he croaks rubbing his arms. "About earlier, during the game, i- I didn't cum or anything just so you know." He explains. I smirk softly knowing that he's lying. 

"Really cuz you looked pretty fucked out, all dazed. Plus your pants had cum soaked through them." I say stepping towards him slowly, giving him a chance to back away but he doesn't. I look down at his crotch still seeing the stain. "You know it's not fair that you get to cum and I don't" I tease, gently stroking the skin on his arm, making him shiver. "Especially since I was so close with fake you." I reach an arm up and place my thumb on his bottom lip, gently rubbing it. "I wonder if your mouth feels even better."

**Author's Note:**

> If you need someone to talk to please feel free to contact me. I love you and have a wonderful night, day, week, month, year, and life.-Jack. ♡♡♡


End file.
